


Team Free Will 1.5

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Joins Team Free Will, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: There's a new addition to the Team Free Will. But it's not Jack Kline, the nephilim, because the story is placed in a time where he hasn't even been born yet. Kudos for guessing; you mayn't check the tags for answer.





	Team Free Will 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic, written by me before going to sleep; filled with Gabriel and the Team Free Will. Fun, I'd claim. Leave behind kudos if you like it.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out, as the vampire advanced towards a passed-out Sam, lying in a heap on the stone cold floor, hoping it would trigger a response. "Hey! Sammy!"

If Dean's yelling at the top of his lungs had produced more effect than making the vampire turn, and snarl at Dean baring his fangs - more as in caused Sam to wake up with a jolt and seize the silver knife and cut down the vampire's head with it - what happened then would not have happened. But it did.

"Hi." Came an unexpectedly calm voice, and with a loud swoosh of wings - one learns the difference between wings and wind after the first million times an angel flies in front of you - a figure materialised, in front of Sam, almost like a shield. Before Dean could process how an angel had come to their aid - because Cas was getting the victims home and no way was he back so soon - the man had sliced through the neck of the Alpha Vampire, who was headed towards Sam, with a flourish of his blade. "Merry Christmas." He spoke, his eyes turned to Dean, in a voice way too  cheerful for someone who'd just killed a vampire.

The man's eyes shone with a twinkle in the poorly-lit room, and Dean ran his eyes down the short guy, sporting a smug, self-satisfied half-smirk as he stood in the middle of the room; golden eyes with tints of orient, brown jacket too big for him, and silver blade in hand. "Archangel," Dean recognised, and forced a smile on his face for the man who'd just saved his brother's life. "Gabriel." 

"Random hunter," the shorter man grinned back, imitating Dean. "Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, observing, as Gabriel kneeled down next to Sam, and touched Sam's forehead with two fingers. 

Sam shivered, and his eyes widened open, jaw dropped as he gasped for breath. "Agh!?" He let out, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Agh to you too, Sleeping Beauty." Gabriel straightened, and Sam too stood up in a second.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed, having to look down at Gabriel.

"Saving your gorgeous ass, duh." Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. "Even platypuses learn stuff faster than you. I healed you, by the way. The cracked ribs are okay now, and how about you go see a doctor next time when you begin to feel pain in your ches-" he noticed the glares Sam was shooting at him, "Oh, Dean didn't know? Of course! You guys seriously do not share enough stuff for the codependent relationship you have. One would think that when you live with a..." He droned on, in his highly-intelligent voice he reserved for, well, everyone.

Sam sighed, tuning him out, since Dean was now shooting daggers at him with wide eyes. "Thanks for saving my life, jerk." He muttered.

"You're welcome, Samsquatch." Gabriel said instantly, continuing with his lecture. "As I was saying, you must be more sharing as huma-"

***

"He wants to what!?" Dean thundered.

Castiel sheepishly bit his lip. "It's what he said. I didn't know what to tell him, so I came to you."

"So, what!? He comes up to you and says, 'Hey, Cassidy' - I know he calls you Cassidy Cas, don't pretend like I am wrong - 'I wanna be a part of your-" Dean would've continued ranting to his best friend, expressing his anger at Gabriel through rudeness and loudness which was wasted on Castiel, who knew Dean too well to get irked up at the yelling.

"I could hear you through my headphones in my bedroom, at least fifty metres away." Sam entered the Bunker Kitchen, where Dean and Castiel had been basing their argument, with a mug in his hand, and got to filling his mug with coffee again. "Whatcha yelling about? Gabriel?"

"That jackass told Cas that he wanted to be a part of Team Free Will, since clearly, he, that is Cas, wasn't enough angel for our briga-" Dean began furiously.

"Gabriel wants to hunt with us?" Sam cut him off calmly. He knew Dean could get incredibly worked up if someone hinted that Castiel was inept, even his own brother - you know, angelically, Gabriel and Castiel are brothers - but the proposal sounded interesting. "Us 'mere mortals and seraphim'." He drew air-quotes.

"Yes." Castiel breathed out, with his usual unreadable expression. "He asked me how he could 'sign up'."

Dean rolled his eyes, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I'm not working with that-"

"Amazing appealing, athletic, adorable, Archangel." Completed Gabriel, entering the room casually, actually walking for a change.

"This is private. You can't just walk into the Bunker Kitchen in front of us when we're talking about something private." Sam informed Gabriel, because Dean was too busy turning red.

"You want me to fly here and stay invisible?" Gabriel propositioned, blinking and looking up at Sam through his eyelashes, innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're none of the stuff you said, except the last one. Unfortunately." 

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to get rude." Gabriel smiled crookedly. "Remember, I'm of the same brethren who can do this," He waved his hand in the air, and as per habit, Dean and Sam gulped to see if their throats were still working. "And stop your lungs from getting air by blocking off all air supply."

"See?" Dean pursed his lips, and almost complained to Castiel. "This is why i dont wanna work with him! He's always threatening to kill us!"

Gabriel feigned shock. "When did I ever!?"

Sam laughed, at the look of betrayal on his face, and noticed as Gabriel looked at him intently. He closed his mouth mid-laugh, suddenly conscious of the pair of dazzling golden eyes on him, and spoke in a more serious voice. "Listen. Gabriel, you actually wanna join us?"

"It's been my dream since, like, I don't know, forever!" Gabriel imitated a teenage fangirl who might've been asked to become the lead singer of One Direction.

Sam stifled another laugh. "Well, then, I'm sorry to disappoint you. We're not looking for more members."

Gabriel protruded his lower lip mutinously, looking like a kid who'd been denied lollipops. Come to think of it, he should never look like that; he'd never been denied lollipops. "But..I am the Archangel Gabriel."

Castiel nodded his head thoughtfully, turning to Dean. "He would be a pretty good addition.."  
"I am not working with him!" Dean crossed his arms. "This is the guy who killed me hundreds of times in a time loop he created to torture Sam into learning to live without me."

"Hey, I know I seem like the type to be perfect but even I make bad decisions. At that moment, it seemed correct." Gabriel shrugged, and turned back to Sam. "And plus, Sam forgave me for it. He was the one who had to go through it. Why can't you?"

"Probably because I'm not Sam Forgives-everything-Good-to-everyone-Never-hate-anyone Winchester." Dean snapped back.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. 

"What? Its true!" Dean defended.

Sam, encouraged by the insult, turned to Gabriel, with new determination to prove his brother wrong. He didn't forgive everything. He wasn't going to. "For your information, Gabriel, I haven't forgiven you." Steely expression, check.

Gabriel squinted. "Yes, you have. You're just saying that to prove Dean wrong."

Sam sighed, again. Of course, Gabriel could read his mind. He didn't even have to touch him for it. "Get out of my brain, Gabriel. As I was saying, we're not looking for members."

"But you're only three!" Gabriel protested.

"And that's enough." Dean growled back.

"Yes," Castiel added. "As Charlie put it," Castiel spoke almost proud of himself to be quoting the redhead whom he had absolutely come to admire, "Sam's the smart one. Dean's the sexy one. And I'm the nice one."

"There's so much wrong with that, but I'll point that out later." Gabriel replied cheerfully, making his eyebrows wiggle. "Fine, let's say that it is true. You got a smart one, a sexy one, a nice one. What about the genius immaculate delightful one?" He finger-gunned himself.

Sam rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. "I don't think we need one of those, Gabriel."

"Puh-lease," Gabriel smirked back. "You guys so totally need one of those. I mean, you do manage to save the World each time, but you die so many times in the way." He rolled his eyes casually.

"As if you don't," Sam retorted. "I mean, you've died almost as many times as..." He thought about it. "Almost half as many times as Castiel." His death count was the least of all of them. Dean was in the hundreds, Sam was well over 10.

"So I've got you believe." Gabriel reciprocated, tossing his head with a look of mystery.   
Sam sighed, once again. "Look, Gabriel, if Dean doesn't wanna work with you, we can't do anything about it. We can't let you enter unless everyone is willing."

Dean still had his arms crossed against his chest. "I can't trust you. You're too strong."

"That's an advantage, dumbass." Gabriel said, suddenly serious, his eyes gleaming with authority. "You don't get it. I am far stronger than the rest of you. I can teleport you to the moon if required, faster than your angel can, even if he still had his wings. I can heal you all, angels even. For most monsters, my true form is enough to turn them to a pile of dust. I'm one of the four strongest beings of God's creation, and for the first time in aeons, I actually want to use my powers for the good of mankind. I can just go back to being the Trickster, or doing nothing at all but chilling on Netflix from Neptune with a planetful of magical girls and candies, but I actually want to do something notable. Like you guys. Prove myself to daddy- to God. An-"

"Dean." Sam turned to Dean, cutting Gabriel off. "I trust him." He spoke singularly.

Dean looked a lot less negative, and hesitated. "But, Sam.."

"I trust him too, Dean." Castiel added.

Dean smiled smally at Castiel. "He's telling the truth?" He questioned the angel. Castiel could tell when a man was lying, something told his angelic grace.

"I wouldn't know, physically," Castiel replied truthfully. It was an Archangel. He was just a Warrior angel of the garrison. He had no powers whatsoever over him. "But I think so, yes."

Dean stared at Gabriel for a minute. Gabriel stared back, holding his gaze.

"Fine, you're i-"

"I knew you were not just beautiful with no brains." Gabriel grinned back, cutting him off. "Awesome, I'm one of you guys now! Cassidy, say the tagline in your growly-sex-voice now!" He commanded.

Castiel sighed, as Sam smiled. "Tagline?"

"Oh, you know, 'family business'-" Gabriel spoke in a voice octaves lower than his usual. 

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Sam obliged instead. "Welcome to the team. You're family now."

"What now?" Gabriel grinned, particularly at Sam, for completing his request.

"Strippers and Ice Cream at Bob's?" Dean proposed.

"Hey, you officially hangout with me now." Gabriel cut him off. "That's a thing of the past. We're going for champagne and French food I'll pay you ten bucks to pronounce correctly. So tell me, guys, any of you got any special preferences? On a cloud? Dinosaur era? Mariana Trench?"

"Show-off," Sam muttered under his breath, as Gabriel blissfully ignored him and continued listing stuff which had Dean almost sing in pleasure.

"Or we could go visit the first Oper- oh, I almost forgot. Here's my contract. Sign under your names, boys, on the first and last pages." Gabriel produced a lengthy paper document out of air. "You don't need it. It's just got stuff saying how you agree to accept me as your boss, and how you'll all get matching tattoos of my nam-"

"Gabriel!"


End file.
